Nicola Branson
Nordica 'Nicola' Freya Branson, is a female magus from the line of Bran, blood of Siegfried. Her family is Norwegian in origin and rumoured to be descended from Odin via their forefather Ragnar Lodbrok and Seigfried via his wife Queen Aslaug. She is also known as Archmage Nicola, Nikki, Nordica or Famine; The Black Horseman. Nicola's magecraft focuses on Inorganic transmutation, geomancy and ferromancy. She also possesses minor ice magecraft. As a descendant of Siegfried when holding his sword she can inact the ability Völsunga, and bring about a reality marble based on the lands of Norse Mythology or parts of it. Character History There are multiple versions of Nicola to exist and interact within one timeline, one with William as her father, or one where reality was reordered and William was her older brother. However in both these versions Nicola is a genius at magecraft, the blood of old norse flows strongly within her and as such her affinity to magecraft and battle are top tier despite her ditzy attitude. Nicola's family is said to descend from Odin and Seigfried themselves, the Blood of Bran being only one of the branches of this powerful union. However only the Bran's have seemed to embrace fully the modern technological age, combining magecraft with complex machinery and cybernetics. Nicola in every timeline is stronger and plays a greater role in the timeline than the comparative William, however William always provides support and strength for Nicola whenever needed. Archmage Nicola This Nicola is the Nicola that grew up with William as a father, she and Vincent grew up almost as siblings as Vincent was Williams ward after his parents died. This Nicola grew up idolising Vincent and followed him into his chaos scheme persuading her father to join in, giving the Bransons two, three if you count Vincent himself, archmages on the team. This would give their ends a controlling interest of the voting. This Nicola summons Caster class Nikola Tesla, whose stiff nature acts as a balance to her wild behaviour. She eventually joins the neo's against Cutler once he kills her father and goes insane with the influence of the chaos god. The Black Horseman The Black Horseman Famine, is born from a future version of event's where at school but William is still her father, slightly different to the timeline in which Vincent becomes the Serpents shadow. In this timeline shown by the wheel of time, Nicola, Alysis, Robert and Jacob, hack the school arcana System after the end of the tournament, copy it and become Archmages after graduation with servants. The Black Horseman is fused with the body and magecraft of the host, Wil, as such Famine can also manifest the French revolution as a reality marble. Nordica Branson - Wheel of Time Route In these version of event's William is her brother, and she, Alysis, Robert and Jacob meet Vincent at school. They join the tournament, but things get sticky when The Gentleman copies Nicola and summons into this world The Black Horseman, a version of Nicola that has powers on the level of Archmagus Nicola. In this war she summons Berserker and is often seen with Vincent she is his safety net. Powers and Abilities Nicola's powers include, geomancy, ferromancy, magentism, eletromagnetism and alchemy. Due to her bloodline, she has increased physical physique, inclusive of strength, speed and stamina, she also has minor ice magecraft. She also has the bloodline origin of; Volsunga Saga Category:Siegfried Category:Branson Category:Fate